


A Quill for Horns

by llsmolbunll



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Grian, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels vs. Demons, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Torture, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Death, Demon Mumbo Jumbo, Demons, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual mpreg, F/M, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture, Violence, War, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll
Summary: Demons and Angels have been at war for centuries. Angels found demons to be disgusting, vile creatures. Fallen angels that were denied entry to the heaven land of Ophirium.Angel and Demons welcome the newborns that have just been born into their lands. An angel as beautiful as the sun, and a demon, hair as black as a raven. They believe these two might be the resolve to defeating either the Angels, or the Demons.Although, it seems the world has other plans.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 41
Kudos: 177





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello little bun's! Okay, I know, I know, I'm uploading a multi-fic. But, I love Angel vs. Demons lore! It's definitely one my favorite concepts for a story! And I just couldn't help myself, I went into full creative mode! ヾ(•ω•`)o
> 
> Now, for the Fae series, as of right now, I don't believe I will continue it. I'm simply not proud of it. At some pooint in the future, I might continue it.
> 
> Now, my little bun's, I do hope you enjoy this story! Although I have the plot down, I'm not entirely sure how many chapters this will be. But I hope you enjoy none the less! ❤ To let you know, please read the tags _**carefully**_ as of right now with the plot in hand, these tags will be up. Depending on how this story goes, somethings might be changed. If any of these tags are triggering to you, please read with caution. I will add disclaimers to each chapter.

Demons and Angels have been at war for centuries. Angels found demons to be disgusting, vile creatures. Fallen angels that were denied entry to the heaven land of Ophirium.

For over a millenia, Angels and Demons had been at war. The demons despised the angels that had made them fall, condemning the ‘judgement’ of the Angels unfair. They believed that the once angels were flawed. Deemed unworthy to serve their land.

Many Angels had been taken because of the demons. Scars were made, bodies were mangled, wounds that could no longer be healed. The Angels didn’t stand a chance against the demons. It was a losing battle.

However, the Angels held hope. Stronger angels were born everyday, strong enough to become Angel Warriors. However, the demons in Arkonnath had also gained stronger demons, the creatures that could easily take over them. And this worried the Angels.

Although, those worries could be thought of later. The Angels were welcoming a small angel into the land of Ophirium that had just been born from a soft cloud that was hit with the warm rays of the sun. He was a child of the sun, an angel of the sun. In Arkonnath, a demon child was born into the royal family of Arkonnath.

Grian was the name given to the angel, as his smile was as warm as the sun.

Mumbo was the name given to the demon, to grow up to be King of Arkonnath and overtake Ophirium.


	2. Entering The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo has fully grown to his demonic potential. And his father, King Asmodeous, would like him to enter the battle to rescue the Necromancers that were sent to infiltrate Ophirium.
> 
> Grian, an Patrol Angel, doesn't really see why they're fighting. Can't they settle their differences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya little bun's! I'm sorry if I'm bringing this chapter to you so late! I was meaning to upload it earlier in the day, but real world stuff came to bite me in the butt haha ヾ(•ω•`)o I've also been working on TSBU as well, so there's that.
> 
> Anyway, I really do hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this story! Many things will be coming to this story, and I'm so excited to show you all! ヾ(≧▽≦*)o

“Mumbo, come here.” Said a deep, male voice. He was sitting on a throne of skulls and bones. He was wore a long, black coat, a white scarf that was tattered was worn, with a large medallion in the middle surrounded by red jewels. Large horns were curled, a deep crimson was the color of them. Emerald green eyes were staring at Mumbo, who had entered the main room.

“Did you call, father?” He asked, as he bowed at his father. The male chuckled softly, “Yes, son. I need you to go to Ophirium.” He told him, as he rest his arms on the arms of the throne.

“You see, it seems some of our warriors have been captured. I need you and your friends to infiltrate Ophirium, kill any angel in sight to get them back. We’re going to need the Necromancers, they’re our greatest asset.” He told him, as he stood up from his chair, walking towards Mumbo.

He placed his hand on his shoulder, “And I believe it’s time you’ve joined the war. You’ve entered your demonic peak. It’s about time you put it to use.” He told him.

“Understood.” Mumbo said, as he nodded towards his father.

“Return safely, my son.” He told him, smirking. “Give them hell.”

Mumbo chuckled and nodded, as he bowed towards his father and left, going towards is own meeting room he had.

“Tango, Doc, Cub!” Mumbo said, as he opened the double doors to the room. The three were playing poker. “Yeah, what’s up dude?” Tango asked, as his feet were propped onto the table.

“My father, King Asmodeous has sent us to go infiltrate Omphirium. And to get back the Necromancers that have been caught.” He told them.

“What? They got caught? I thought Nimue is one of the best Necromancers?” Doc questioned, raising his eyebrow. Cub hummed, “Even the best can get captured.” He told him, chuckling softly.

“Well, either way. We need to get going.” Mumbo said as he shook his head. “Ayyyeee! It’s gonna be your first war, dude!” Tango said excitedly, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “That’s right! You’ve hit your full potential as a demon. This is gonna be exciting.” Cub said, his eyes glowing a faint light blue. “Let’s set up, we’re on our way to Ophirium.” Doc said, stretching as he sat up, growling lowly as he stretched.

  
  


Ophirium, land of the Angels. A beautiful place where people could be free, and live to love and serve their God. A beautiful blonde angel was flying towards the palace, a long, golden spear in hand.

His hazel eyes scanned the area, making sure no demons were in sight. He was on of their best flyers, so he was sent to patrol the area in case of any intruders that would come to this sacred land. He sighed, as he landed on the crystallized steps of the palace. He couldn’t understand why they were at war with the demons. Were the demons really the ones at fault? Or was it them, the angels, who were at fault?

“Love, what are you thinking about?” He hear a soft voice say, turning around to see a small, petite woman with short brown hair, smiling softly as she wore a white dress, with a pink hue at the bottom. A golden halo floated above her head.

“Nothing really. I’ve just been scouting the perimeter.” He said, smiling, “What about you, Stress? I thought you were with Scar at the gates.” Grian said, tilting his head in confusion.

“I was, Iskall took over my spot for now, to take a small break from guarding the golden gates.” She told him, ruffling his hair gently. “You’ve grown into such a cute, young man, Grian. To think, you were once so small in my arms when Iskall and I raised you.” She giggled softly, as Grian pouted that his hair had been messed with. To soon smile, “Yeah...I have grown.” He said triumphantly, puffing out his chest.

  
  


Mumbo, Tango, Doc, and Cub had sneaked past the Golden Gates of Ophirium. The four of them were hiding behind the white pillars, making sure that no angels saw them in their land. They were trying to avoid getting captured, after all.

Doc peeked from the pillar, noticing the angels were occupied with something else. He noticed Grian and Stress, seeing them fly off somewhere else. Doc went back to hiding behind his pillar. “Okay, they’re gone. Tango, start the fire. We’ll walk through the fire and sneak into the dungeons of the palace.” He told them.

The three men nodded in agreement. Tango’s hand glowed hues of red, orange and yellow. He placed his hand on the fluffy cloud, beginning to start a large fire, chuckling softly at the sight of the fire. He loved the fact of putting the peaceful land on fire. It was such an enticing feeling.

Smirks creeped to the males features, as they could hear the screams of the angels. “Get the warrior angels in position! The demons must be here to get their companions!” They heard an angel yell. The four of them walked into the fire with no problem, as they ran towards the crystallized palace. “Cub, you remember where the dungeons are, right?” Tango asked, as the four were running through the palace.

“Of course I do, what do you make me out to be?” Cub laughed, his eyes glowed a very light blue hue, as he scanned the castle walls for any angels in the vicinity. “C’mon, this way!” Cub said, as the other three ran and followed Cub. “Over there! I see the vile creatures!” They heard a warrior angel say. “Fuck, guys they spotted us!” Mumbo said, as he manifested his shadow to take form, he sent the shadow towards the two warrior angels, as he chuckled at their failure of trying to defeat his shadow.

  
  


The four men were able to reach the dungeons. They could hear now sound of shackles. “I’ll kill you, angels! Just you wait!” They heard a female voice cry out, her voice strained as if she had cried after losing someone.

“Nimue? It’s us, calm down!” Tango said, as the four ran up to her cell. She was surrounded by empty shackles, as dust was on the floor. “No...Did they get to the Necromancers?” Mumbo asked, as he phased shifted himself, rearranging the atoms in his body, becoming a solid shadow as he phased himself through the golden bars.

The long red haired girl looked up, her pale green eyes looking at the shadow, as she bowed her head in shame. “I’m very sorry, my prince. We failed you, we got captured.” She said, hanging her head low. 

Mumbo took a hold of Nimue, as he made her intangible and was able to phase her through the shackles and phased through the bars. “Thank you, all of you.” Nimue said weakly, wincing at the pain she had received from the angels. “Jesus...I don’t want to imagine what they did to you. Let’s get back quickly to Arkonnath.” Mumbo said. “Check the dungeons! They must have come for the Necromancers!” They heard angels yell.

“Shit, we gotta go now!” Cub said. “Fuck, alright, I got this.” Doc said, as his hand flesh hand was surrounded by sudden sparks, what looked to be like lightning. When it was enough, he place his hand on an empty wall and used the electricity to explode the stone that was in the way. “C’mon, this way! If we take the back route, we should be able to get back to Arkonnath!” He said, the four running as Mumbo had handed Nimue over to Tango, avoiding the arrows that were being shot at them.

  
  


Up in the skies, Grian was flying to see where he could spot the sudden intrusion of the demons. How were they able to pass through the gate? He wasn’t sure. He swooped down, seeing figures running in the distance.

Grian grabbed his spear in hand, as he threw it down towards the demons on the ground. He didn’t want to. He wasn’t fond of this war. Why couldn’t they just settle their differences? He gasped as fireballs were thrown at him by the blonde at the bottom, as he swerved around them, avoiding them to the best of his abilities. “Grian! Are you alright!?” He heard a deep male voice call out.

“Iskall!? Yes I’m fine!” Grian said, looking behind him as he could see the male flying quickly over to him, a crystallized sword in hand. He gasped as he was thrown a bow and arrow. “W-What?” Grian said, “Sorry, Gri. You’re gonna have to enter the battle! The Warrior Angels are having difficulties, more demons have approached Ophirium!” Iskall told him.

Grian bit his lip, slowly nodding. He didn’t want to be in his conflict. But did he have a choice? Not really.

He flew down towards the escapees, aiming arrows at them as he could. Mumbo growled as he turned around, ready to manifestate different shadows to fight the angel that aimed arrows towards him and his friends.

Only for his eyes to widen. As emerald green met beautiful hazel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed this story, leave kudos if you haven't already, or a comment down below! Thank you so much for your support, it's amazing how supportive everyone is on here! ❤
> 
> I also have a Tumblr! I'll be posting fan art or simple drabbles of the Hermits or other art on there! Go ahead and give me a follow! https://llsmolbunll.tumblr.com/


	3. When Our Eyes Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four men are able to escape the Ophirium Palace with Nimue, the Necromancer. However, after the escape, Mumbo can't seem to keep his thoughts away from the angel he had locked eyes onto...
> 
> He decides to come up with a plan, that will benefit his Kingdom, and himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya little buns! I'm sorry I haven't update, I've been struggling for a couple days mentally, to a point where I mentally drained myself. Now, I know this story isn't popular, and that's okay. For the people that are reading this, I thank you for reading and supporting me on this! (✿◡‿◡)
> 
> I hope to bring you more chapters everyday, now that I'm feeling better!

“Bo-Mumbo!” He heard Doc called out to him, causing the raven haired male to turn away from the Angel. “Yeah?” He squeaked, “Dude, we gotta go! We don’t have a big enough army to take them! Let’s get back to Arkonnath!” Doc told him, taking him by the arm and jumping off the cloud where the main land of Ophirium was. 

“Dammit! They got away…” Iskall groaned, as he caught up with Grian, who had simply stayed dead in his tracks, blinking. 

The mesmerizing green eyes plagued him. So much so, he didn’t even hear Iskall call him, till Iskall shook him a little bit. “Earth to Grian. You alright?” He said, voice filling with concern. “They didn’t do anything to you, did they?” Iskall asked. 

Grian blinked, getting out of the sudden trance he didn’t realize he was in. “Y-Yeah...I’m fine. I was able to evade their attacks.” He told Iskall with a beaming smile. 

Iskall furrowed his eyebrows, humming suspiciously. “Alright...Well, we should probably report to Lady Lavina that the demons escaped with the last Necromancer.” Iskall said, patting Grian’s shoulder with a smile. 

Grian nodded as he looked at the brunette, “I’ll catch up with you, Iskall.” He said, to which the other male nodded, flying off towards the palace. 

Grian sighed softly, a small blush creeping at his cheeks. The emerald green eyes. He couldn’t get them out of his head. The eyes didn’t hold any form of hatred. Not towards him. It confused him, the demons despised the angels, just as the angels despised the demons. The hatred was mutual on both sides. However, Grian was an odd one, he simply thought both sides were misunderstood. Could it be possible...That a demon felt the same as him? Shared his same thoughts? 

  
  


Mumbo, Doc, Tango, Cub and Nimue had returned to the palace. They panted heavily, as Nimue was passed out on Tango’s back, having been exhausted from the torture she had received. 

“I see you’ve all returned safely. And yet, with only one Necromancer.” Asmodeous said, raising an eyebrow. “What happened to the others?” He asked them. 

Cub kneeled down, bowing his head. “It seems they were tortured to later be killed. Nimue was the left one standing, however, badly injured, your majesty.” He explained. Asmodeous hummed softly, nodding. “Very well, you boys did good. You were able to at least save Nimue, get her to the infirmary so Ann can take care of her.” He said, motioning Cub to stand.

“Yes, your majesty.” The four males bowed to Asmodeous, as they walked away from the room. “Hey, you guys go on ahead. I’ll meet you there.” Mumbo told them, with the three males nodding as they went to the infirmary. 

Mumbo walked back to the throne room, seeing his father sitting on it, his leg bouncing up and down with a scowl on his face. 

“Father. I’m sorry the mission didn’t go as planned.” Mumbo said, assuming his reasoning was that they weren’t able to save all the Necromancers. They weren’t a very common species within Arkonnath, and if so, they were rare. 

“Don’t blame yourself, son. There was nothing you could’ve done, it’s the fault of the angels.” He growled softly, as he gripped the throne chair tightly, cracking it. 

Mumbo thought for a moment. They had always captured their kind. Always killed them before they had a chance to save them. An idea struck in Mumbo’s head. 

“Why don’t we capture some of their best angels?” Mumbo asked his father. 

Asmodeous blinked, looking at his son. “They always capture our kind, torture and kill them. It’s a miracle Nimue wasn’t killed, she weighed it out.” Mumbo explained to his father, “But...What if we capture some of their angels? The best of the best. The angels wouldn’t dare to come here to Arkonnath. And from there, we can slowly take over Ophirium and it’s angels along with it.” Mumbo said, smiling triumphantly. 

Asmodeous hummed, to smile at his son. “Sounds like the words of a true King.” He told him. Mumbo smiled at the praise he had received from his father. 

The angels always assumed the worst of the demons. That they were the scum of the world. However, Mumbo never thought that. His father was a strong, prideful man. But also a caring one. 

“Tango, Doc, Cub and I will go back to Ophirium tomorrow, see what angels we can capture and bring back.” Mumbo said, earning an amused hum from his father. “Very well, I trust you enough to let you lead this mission.” Asmodeous said, “Now run along, Mumbo. I’ve got some other things to take care of.” He told him, as Mumbo bowed and left the throne room, chuckling a bit as he could hear his father scream out of frustration.

  
  


He walked down the hall, as his thoughts slowly begin to take over him. Thos golden hazel eyes. He couldn’t get them out of his head. His blonde hair, the small white dress that any angel wore, golden little leaves wrapped around his legs and the golden halo...The angel was beautiful.

Mumbo hummed, if they were going to capture the angels. He might as well capture the beautiful angel. He smirked, what if...What if he made the angel fall for him? Take him as his own? For him to hold, and for no one else to steal? 

He reached his private meeting room, opening the double doors, as he saw his friends playing Go Fish. “How’s Nimue doing?” Mumbo asked, as he closed the doors behind him.

“Ann said she’ll be fine, she did take quite a beating though, those damn angels.” Doc grumbled, annoyance clearly in his voice, holding distaste for the white feathered beings. “Yeah, I swear. I get my hands on one of those angels, I won’t hesitate to kill them.” Cub growled, “We just don’t want to see our kind getting killed anymore, when this is all the angels fault!” Tango whined, huffing as he blew some blonde strands out of his face.

“Well...I’ve got an idea.” Mumbo said, “We’ll start executing it tomorrow.” Mumbo said, as he soon began to explain his plan to his friends, seeing the smirks on their faces and the way their eyes gleamed with excitement and revenge. “There is one angel though, that I don’t want hurt in any way shape or form.” Mumbo said, “Is it the dirty blonde that you just couldn’t keep your eyes off of?” Tango chuckled.

Mumbo’s face flushed, “S-Shut up, Tango!” He said, covering his face as he was completely flustered. Doc chuckled, only to frown slightly. “You know we can’t associate ourselves with angels, Mumbo.” He told his friend.

“I know. But who says a demon can’t corrupt an angel and turn them into a demon? Can’t you imagine how much it would hurt the angels? Humans have fallen in love with demons before, who says that angels can’t do the same, if done right?” Mumbo smirked. 

  
  


In Ophirium, Grian was flying slowly around the clouded kingdom. Saying hi to angels every once in a while when he passed them. “Grian! Down here!” He heard, as he looked down and smiled, seeing his group of friends sitting on a large cloud, with Stress having made food to have a small picnic. He flew down.

“Hey, guys!” Grian said happily, as he sat down with the rest of his friends. “Man, it’s so nice for everything to be calm today. It’s nice to take a break.” Said a black haired male, his hair spiked as he had a huge smile on his face, giggling. “A break is definitely nice, I agree with Bdubs!” Said another male, brunette hair tied into a ponytail as he yawned loudly. “Yeah, but then again, Ren, you like to nap!” Iskall laughed, as another brunette with short brown hair nodded, “Agreed.” He said, “Impulse, you just agree with everything.” Grian giggled.

“Alright, you guys, settle down.” Stress said sternly, yet with a smile. She placed the food down, as the angels grabbed at it happily, laughs and giggles to fill the area they were in.

  
  


An explosion caught them off guard, the group quickly turning around as they could see innocent angels flying away, and seeing warrior angels go over to the explosion. “Welp...So much for peace…” Bdubs said. “C’mon, let’s go guys.” Iskall heaved a sigh, as he stood up and got his diamond sword. “I’ll fly over there to see if I can find an opening!” Grian said, as he got the bow and arrows Iskall had given him.

“We’ll follow Iskall, Stress, see if you can heal any angels!” Ren said, as Stress nodded, all the angels flying off to go help the angels. Grian was flying towards the explosion, gasping softly. It was the same men that had came the day before. His eyes locked onto the raven haired male once more, blushing softly.

He was snapped from his thoughts as he could hear angels screaming, as lesser demons were entering the area.

He couldn’t help. He wasn’t much help. And the man before him? He wasn’t helping much either. Grian could feel himself flying down, landing on the soft cloud as he stared at the demon before him.

Mumbo smiled, as he held out his hand. “Hello, little angel.” He said huskily, licking his lips, as Grian could feel he was in a trance from looking into those emerald eyes. He hadn’t even notice he was slowly reaching out for the hand before him.

“Grian!” He heard Iskall shout, as he turned around and saw Bdubs, Impulse, Iskall and Ren come towards him, only to gasp as a large shadow grabbed them, dragging them slowly through the white fluffy cloud. “G-Grian! D-Don’t take his h-hand!” Iskall groaned, struggling as he was the last one to go through. “I’m sorry, little angel.” Mumbo said, smiling sweetly as Grian turned to look at him.

Should he take his hand? What if it wasn’t safe? He was unsure on what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you did like it, kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you so much for your support on reading this, I really appreciate it! ❤
> 
> Do take care of yourselves little buns! I'll make sure to bring another chapter to you all tomorrow! (✿◡‿◡)


	4. You Can Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go back to Ophirium to cause some chaos, and to enact on Mumbo's plan. He had only expected to bring one angel, Grian, but some others got in the way and he decided to take them as well.
> 
> A voice in Grian's head is telling him to trust Mumbo. Should he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya little bun's! I'm back with another chapter! Woo, I was able to update this one and TSBU! Yay me! (❤´艸｀❤) I'm very proud of myself for that, not gonna lie! I'm so glad some of you are enjoying this story, I'm very much enjoying writing this! (～￣▽￣)～
> 
> I was listening to the OST of the video game NieR: Automata. It's such a beautiful game, and the soundtrack...Ugh, it's beautiful (┬┬﹏┬┬)

Grian could hear the screams and howled pains of angels that were being killed. The sound of wings being ripped from warrior angels bodies. The crunches of bones being crushed. He gulped softly, looking at the hand that was still outstretched towards him.

He was unsure. He didn’t want to die. It was as if he could hear a small voice in his head, telling him to take the hand.

_ Take his hand. _

_ He can protect you. _

_ Demons are probably not as evil as the angels make it seem to be. _

Grian sighed shakily, and gently placed his smaller hand on the demon’s larger hand, as he could feel the raven haired demon take a hold of it gently. “We can leave the rest to the lower class demons. We have what we came for!” Mumbo said, as Doc, Cub, and Tango had came back quickly.

“Grian!” They heard a soft shout, an angel with beautiful darker green eyes, scars around his face. He looked at Grian worriedly, “Don’t go…” He said, tears pricking at the green eyes. Grian frowned softly, and hesitantly looked at the demon. “Can...Can Scar come with me?” He asked hesitantly.

Mumbo took a look at the thin angel. If he wanted the angel to trust him, he needed to comply. “Very well, Cub, take the smaller brunette with you. We’re going back to Arkonnath.” He ordered. “You got it.” Cub smirked, as he quickly went behind the smaller male named Scar. He gasped softly as he was picked up, and shadows appeared beneath the males, slowly going through the matter as they slowly left the burning land of Ophirium, the screams of agony slowly beginning to fade.

What had Grian just gotten himself into?

  
  


Grian opened his hazel eyes, his eyes widening at the sight. He was standing in front a large, ominous gray castle. It seemed that some of the towers of the castle was broken down, cracks could clearly be seen. Inside, all he could make out was an ominous red light. He looked behind him, seeing a large pool of lava surrounding the castle, as only a single, curved stone path. He gulped, nervousness beginning to settle in the pit of his stomach.

“You can trust me, little angel.” Mumbo said with a soft smile. “What should I do with this one? Should I take him to the dungeons along with the others?” Cub asked, referring to the small brunette in his arms, having passed out.

Grian quickly turned towards Mumbo, “P-Please, sir...Don’t hurt Scar! I don’t want to see him anymore hurt that he has already been through.” He pleaded.

Mumbo sighed softly. Those pleading, hazel eyes. He couldn’t say no to them. He could’ve, but he wanted the small angel to trust him. To slowly fall for him. If not, his plan wasn’t going to be able to work.

“The two little angels can share a room, they seem to be close. As for the other angels, we’ll go check with False and Cleo down at the dungeons, we’ll see if they want to cooperate or not.” He chuckled softly, as Doc, Tango and Cub nodded.

Mumbo walked inside the palace along with his friends, seeing the throne room empty. He noticed Xisuma, his father's right hand man, was working on a clipboard, most likely planning something for his father's meeting with the different sectors of Arkonnath. “Xisuma.” Mumbo called out, smiling.

Xisuma looked up from his clipboard, “Ah, Prince Mumbo, glad to see you’re safe and back from Ophirium.” He said, smiling, although, it couldn’t be seen from the dark red helmet he had on. “All is well. The lower class demons I left up at Ophirium, as I have a few captured angels in the dungeons right now.” Mumbo told him, “Where’s my father?” He asked.

“King Asmodeous is out for business with the nearing village of Arkonnath, at this moment.” Xisuma explained. Mumbo hummed, “Very well, could you report to my father that I’ve captured some angels from Ophirium.” He told Xisuma with a mischievous smile, Xisuma nodded. “I’ll report to King Asmodeous at once.” He told him, walking away from the throne room. “I’ll lead you to one of our guests rooms, that’ll be your room from now on.” Mumbo told Grian, who nodded shakily.

He led Grian towards the large staircase, as Grian looked around, watching as different demons roamed the halls. Cleaning, folding clothes, or guards walking around the halls, making sure no one snuck through the castle walls.

  
  


He was so fixated on the castle, he hadn’t noticed that he was standing in front of two large red and golden doors. Mumbo opened the doors, revealing a beautiful room. For a dark, and eary castle, the room was absolutely stunning.

The room was a beautiful cream color, with beautiful black crest designs on the wallpaper. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, cascading a beautiful dim light in the room. In the middle was a large, california king sized bed, to the slight side of the bed was a round table with some chairs surrounding it, a bookshelf filled with books, and a large window, having a beautiful view of the Kingdom.

Mumbo smiled, “You and your angel friend can stay here.” He told him, Grian entered the room, and Cub entered as well, as he placed Scar on the bed gently, who was sleeping. “I’ll meet you guys at the dungeons.” Mumbo told the three males, Doc chuckled. “Yeah, if you’re not too starstruck.” He told him, laughing as Mumbo hit his shoulder painfully, yet, in a playful manner. Cub, Tango and Doc left, laughing as Mumbo shook his head. He looked towards Grian, smiling.

He gently took Grian’s left hand, as he raised it to his lips, kissing it gently. Grian blushed at the action, stammering to find his own words. “I didn’t properly introduce myself, little angel. I’m Mumbo Jumbo, son of King Asmodeous, and only prince of Arkonnath.” He told him.

Grian bit his lip softly, “P-Pleased to meet you, I’m Grian.” He said shyly, “Grian...The sun.” He smiled, “A beautiful name, angel.” He told him, giving off a charming smile.

Grian’s face flustered softly, as he covered his face. “I will return, angel. For now, you and your friend can rest up here.” He told him, about to leave the room. “W-What about my friends…?” Grian whispered, looking at Mumbo worriedly.

Mumbo scoffed and then turned around, smiling a sweet smile. “Depending on how willing they are, they just might survive, angel.” He told him, as he left the room.

  
  


Mumbo walked through a dim lit stone hallway, as the sides of the hallway were filled with skulls, some perfectly intact, others missing their jaws, cracked skulks, etc. “False, Cleo.” He nodded with a smile. The girls looked up, smiling. “Hey, Mumbo.” They said casually, he hummed. “The boys in there?” He asked. The girls nodded.

“Yeah, it seems Doc and Tango took a liking to some of the angels. Cub hasn’t stopped talking about this small brunette with scars?” False said, raising her eyebrow. “Oh hush, you couldn’t stop talking about the one with the ponytail.” Cleo chuckled, nudging False, who huffed and blushed softly. This caused Mumbo to chuckle, “That’s a good thing, I suppose.” He said, “Any feisty ones?” He asked the girls.

“Yeah, the other brunette with the cybernetic eye, he’s pretty feisty and distastes us with a passion. And he was annoying, so I silenced him.” Cleo said, shrugging. 

“Perfect, good job as always, ladies.” He chuckled, as Cleo and False let Mumbo enter. “Mumbo! You made, jeez dude, I thought you got stuck up there with the little angel.” Tango said, chuckling softly.

“He is quite captivating, but definitely not my type. Too sweet.” Doc said, as he was sitting on a barrel, yawning tiredly. “Yeah, you like the prideful type, Doc.” Mumbo laughed.

“Course I do, breaking their pride is the best part~” He chuckled darkly. “Cub took a liking to the scared one.” Doc said, as Cub blushed softly and looked away, grumbling something incoherent, causing the three other demons to laugh.

  
  


Their laughs soon ceased, as they heard a small groan. “Where...Where’s Grian, you didn’t hurt him did you?” Ren asked, “Hurt him? Now why would I hurt such a little angel?” Mumbo said.

“Because, you demons are all the same!” Bdubs said, struggling to get out of the chains. “C’mon, stop it you guys, we’ll end up getting silenced like Iskall if we keep this up.” Impulse said worriedly. “Ooh, smart angel. I like this one!” Tango said, giggling softly.

“I wouldn’t hurt the little angel. He’s much too precious for that, no, no. I have much better plans for the little sun.” He told the group. “Guys, you are more than welcome to take the angels that you liked. You deserve it.” Mumbo smirked, looking towards his friends. “Really! Yes!” Tango said happily, “I’m assuming you don’t want us to kill them, do you?” Doc asked. “If you feel the need that they aren't complying, you’re more than welcome to kill them.” Mumbo said.

“And what about the silenced one?” Cub asked, as he pushed himself off the wall that he was leaning on, “Don’t worry about him, you can leave him to me.” Mumbo told them.

Doc, Cub, and Tango nodded, as Cub had left the dungeon to go get Scar, as Tango happily took Impulse’s chains and Doc got Bdubs’ chains, both males leaving with their prized angels.

“I’ll make sure False takes you later.” He told Ren, who didn’t have enough strength to argue. 

Mumbo looked at the silenced brunette male with his beard and cybernetic eye, he was passed out as he was hung on the wall, his movements limited unlike the others that were chained.

“As for you…” Mumbo said softly, smirking as he licked his lips.

“I have plans for you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! If you enjoyed, go ahead and leave kudos if you haven't already and comment down below! To all of you who have left kudos and comments, I really appreciate it! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, and I hope you're all enjoying it as well! (✿◕‿◕✿)
> 
> Again, thank you all so much, and I hope to come out with another chapter tomorrow! I'm going to try to update this as frequently as I can, I'm just trying not to burn myself out, as I don't want to lose inspiration for this story, I hope you understand! (。﹏。)


	5. I'll Make Him Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iskall has slowly awaken from his slumber, silenced and struggling in the shackles. He's met with the Prince of Arkonnath; Mumbo Jumbo.
> 
> Here, Mumbo tells Iskall his plans for Grian, and what might happen to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya little bun's! Happy Mother's Day! (✿◡‿◡) Here I bring you another chapter, woo! I wanted to try to bring you guys this chapter early, as I have plans with my mom later on, and I wanted to make sure that this was updated so I'm not worried about it later! 
> 
> I'd like to thank all of you for reading this book, I'm quite happy with this one unlike the other one that I had made. I'm honestly on thinking of deleting it, I'm not too sure yet. (´。＿。｀)

Iskall opened his eye slowly, blinking as he adjusted his vision, he groaned softly, or at least the motion of a groan, as he had remembered an orange haired girl, an undead had silenced him because of how much he was protesting. 

He looked around, noticing he was now alone in the cell. His heart dropped in fear. What had happened to the others? Had they been tortured? Eaten? Killed!? He struggled on the shackles on the wall, as he was stripped from his movement, he gritted his teeth.

“I see you’re awake…” Mumbo said darkly, a deep rumble emitting from his chest.

This caused Iskall to quickly look up, his eye widening at the sight. Mumbo was leaning against the iron bars, his emerald eyes glowing in the dim light of the cell room. Iskall noticed small black particles moving beneath the demon, as if ready to attack if Iskall were to do anything that he shouldn’t.

Mumbo chuckled, “You probably already know who I am, but if you don’t,” He started, “I’m Mumbo Jumbo, Prince of Arkonnath.” He told Iskall, smiling as Iskall gritted his teeth.

“You do seem to be quite feisty. It’s a good thing Cleo silenced you and shackled you to the wall. I can’t have you escaping!” Mumbo laughed, humming as he smirked softly. Iskall tried to speak, tried to gasp out the question of where his friends were, his family.

“Oh, your angel friends? Don’t worry your pretty little head~ They’re safe and sound with me friends. Well, if they cooperate that is~” He said. The devilish smirk never leaving his face.

“You must be wondering where Grian is, yes?” Mumbo chuckled, getting a kick out of the frightened face Iskall made. Iskall could’ve sworn he felt his heart drop. He didn’t want to imagine what could be happening to the innocent angel. What was Mumbo putting him through? Was he in a cell as well? Or was he taken by Mumbo’s vile demonic friends? He was unsure.

“I can see the many questions in your eye...Oh don’t worry, the little angel is safe in a guest room in the castle.” He smiled fondly, thinking of Grian. “Nothing will be happening to him. I don’t plan on torturing him, not at all.” Mumbo said, as he slowly walked over to Iskall, the small heels of his dress shoes tapping through the sound of stone on the ground.

Iskall gritted his teeth as Mumbo took him by the chin roughly. His eyes widening as he gulped, seeing those once emerald eyes, now glow a deep purple. His breath hitched as he could feel long nails dig into his cheeks, wanting to groan in pain, only for nothing to come out. Mumbo chuckled lowly, as he moved his nails slowly on Iskall’s cheeks, as blood slowly trickled down Iskall’s face. He took his hand away from Iskall’s face, as he licked the blood off his thumb, licking his lips at the coppery taste of blood.

“I’ll be making him mine.” Mumbo said, looking at Iskall, who’s eye widened once more.

Back in the room, Grian was now by himself, as Cub had came in earlier and had taken Scar with him. He had hoped his friends, his family, were okay. Why did he trust Mumbo so easily? He was always told demons were manipulative, their sweet words could be enticing.

He bit his lip, he was still unsure of why he had trusted him. However, he didn’t feel scared. On the contrary, he felt protected. Felt that he could be himself here. Maybe he wouldn’t be judged for his opinions of Angels and Demons. He jumped as he heard a knock. He gulped as he saw the door opening, seeing a small blonde girl, her eyes a beautiful silver, she carried a tray with what looked to be some tea and biscuits.

“M-Mr. Angel...I have t-tea and biscuits.” She said shyly, in a quiet tone. “O-Oh...You may come in.” He told her, smiling shyly. The girl looked to be about 10 years old, a small body of a child. Than he noticed, she floated over to him. He blinked, she had no wings.

She floated to the table he was sitting at, as she shyly set down the tea and biscuits. She gave him a small pitcher of milk and a jar of honey. Grian smiled, she seemed sweet. “Thank you, what’s your name little one?” He asked her, staring into her silver eyes. He had never seen anyone with silver eyes before. Was that even possible? He wondered if it was because she was a demon, giving her off some unique traits.

“I-I’m Aya, a ghost d-demon.” Aya said shyly, as she bowed slightly. “Well Aya, thank you very much.” He smiled sweetly. This made Aya smile shyly, “I-If you need anything e-else you can just c-call me.” She said, as she bowed once more and floated towards the door, phasing through it.

This caused Grian to blink, surprised at what he had just seen. This was all new to him after all.

  
  


Mumbo walked down the halls of the palace, walking towards to go to his little angels room. Wanting to see if he was okay, and how he was doing. Could he say he was in a trance with Grian. Most definitely. And he hoped that Grian was starting to feel the same for him.

He reached the door and knocked. He saw the doors open slowly, revealing the smaller male. He smiled, “Hello, Grian. Have you rested well?” He asked, giving Grian a charming smile. Grian blushed softly as he looked down at the floor shyly. “Y-Yes, I rested well. Thank you for asking.” He said, smiling shyly. Mumbo hummed as he smiled. “Well, I’m having a banquet ready for tonight, your angel friends will be there.” Mumbo told him.

Grian’s smiled at this, “Really!?” He said excitedly, as a swarm of relief hit him. Mumbo couldn’t help but chuckle at the smile. He had to make sure to tell his friends to play it cool, and make it seem they had done nothing to the angels.

“Yes, really.” He told him. “Now, would you like the tour of the castle? So you can get familiar with the area.” Mumbo said. He had wanted to say so he could get familiar to his new home, but he didn’t want to be pushy in any way, shape, or form.

“I’d appreciate that.” Grian said, as he left the comfort of the room. “Follow me then.” Mumbo said, as the two walked side by side. 

The castle was like a maze. The amount of rooms that were in this castle were quite impressive. He had showed him the kitchen, the dining hall, the ballroom, etc. Grian tried to memorize all the hallways and patterns they were walking. “This is going to take a while to remember.” Grian giggled, as Mumbo kept explaining about the rooms.

Mumbo chuckled, “Yes, it’s quite confusing at first. I used to run around the castle halls all the time as a kid. The amount of times I got lost was...A lot. My father would call me a spoon.” He said, smiling as he heard more giggles from Grian.

Grian soon stopped his giggles, as he looked up at Mumbo. “Um...About my friends, where will they be staying?” He asked. Mumbo hummed, “As of right now, they’ll be staying near my friends, each one with their own room, unless they try to do anything.” Mumbo explained to him. Grian hummed, “We won’t harm you, unless you give us a reason to.” Mumbo told him, doing his best reassure the angel that he’d be safe.

Grian nodded, “That’s understandable.” He told Mumbo, he sighed softly. “I...I just wish the angels could be just as compassionate.” He said softly. This made Mumbo perk up slightly, beginning to listen.

“I was always...Weird, growing up. My thoughts on your kind were fairly different from the rest of the angels.” Grian explained to him as they continued to walk down the hallway. “I had always thought that, what we as angels did, was unfair. We judge so easily, and yet, we’re meant to be seen as the purest, kind creatures that humans believe in.” Grian told him, looking at him. “But from the looks of it, it seems that it isn’t that way after all.” He smiled innocently.

Mumbo could feel his heart thump in his chest, as a soft blush crept to his cheeks. He had never heard an angel think like that before. He had always assumed all angels were the same, like Grian’s friends, who shared the same thoughts. That demons were nothing but vile, evil creatures. This just made Mumbo want to corrupt the small angel. To make him into such a beautiful demon, make him his. Make him his Queen, in a way. As he would ascend to the throne soon enough.

“I appreciate you voicing your opinion to me.” Mumbo said with a smile. “I don’t think I’ve ever met or heard an angel speak like that about us before.” He told him. Grian smiled and nodded, blushing softly. “I...I guess I just felt comfortable telling you.” He said softly.

Grian walked on ahead slightly, intrigued by the many paintings of the previous royals of the Kingdom. Mumbo smirked, his charm was working slowly on the angel. He wasn’t kidding to the angel known as Iskall.

He was going to make the little angel his, make Grian slowly fall for him. Bring him onto his side, and also use him to take over Ophirium. To get rid of all the angels.

Grian would become his. He  _ will  _ be his.

And Mumbo was going to make sure that nothing got in his way, no demons, no angels. If anyone or anything got in his way, he would make sure to rid of them immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! If you haven't already, leave kudos, and a comment down below! I really appreciate all of you reading this story, it gives me so much pride and joy to continue bringing you all chapters for this story! ❤ You're all very sweet!
> 
> To all of you, thank you! Thank you for reading this book and sticking with me onto this journey of the angels and demons! You guys are so amazing! (✿◕‿◕✿)


	6. Slowly Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo continues to show Grian the castle, to then be let known that dinner is ready and is going to be served soon.
> 
> Grian is happy that he was able to see his friends again, happy that their opinions are slowly changing. But, where were Ren and Iskall? He hoped they were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little bun's! I'm sorry I haven't posted. I haven't been sleeping well at all, and I was pretty sleep deprived. I couldn't really focus on writing, my mind was just way too tired to function <(＿ ＿)> But here I bring you a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, we'll soon get to the good part, I promise! ❤
> 
> I'll do my best to update this as frequently as possible, but I do know that breaks are important, so if you can, please be patient with me little bun's (。﹏。*)

As Mumbo had continued to show Grian around the castle halls, Aya had appeared once more, phasing through the wall. 

Mumbo smiled, “Ah, little Aya. Is everything done for dinner?” He asked her

Aya nodded shyly, “Yes, my lord. I was just about getting everyone to meet at the dining room. I-I was just l-looking for you.” She said quietly, as she looked up at Mumbo and Grian. 

Mumbo nodded, “Thank you, Aya. We’ll be right there.” He said, as he ruffled her hair gently. 

The two males watched as Aya left, as Mumbo turned over to Grian and smiled. “Shall we, little angel?” He said, holding out his hand towards Grian. Grian blushed softly and smiled shyly, nodding as he took Mumbo’a hand, who gently raised it to his lips, kissing it gently. 

  
  


They arrived to the red and golden dining room, seeing Tango and Impulse, Doc and Bdubs, and Cub and Scar. He had noticed Ren and Iskall were missing. As much as Grian wanted to question where they were, he didn’t want to anger any of the demons. “Take a seat little angel.” Mumbo said, as he had pulled out the chair for Grian. 

“T-Thank you…” He said shyly, as he sat down, smiling as he had sat next to Scar. Mumbo had sat down next to Grian, as his friends were happily talking. The angels completely quiet. 

Grian looked at Mumbo, silently asking for permission if he could talk to Scar. Mumbo hummed, looking at Cub, nodding. 

“Scar, are you feeling better?” Grian asked, as Scar looked at him, “Y-Yeah, for the most part...Um, Mr. Cub helped a lot.” Scar said shyly, fiddling with his fingers. Grian smiled, happy to know that his friends were okay; although, he was still unsure what happened to Iskall and Ren. 

Soon enough, many different demons came, placing food onto the table. There was bread, steak, lobster, anything that they could think of. 

“I always thought demons ate…” Bdubs started, “People? Most demons do, particularly the lower level demons.” Doc chuckled, smirking as Bdubs’ breath hitched, as he looked away. 

“Well, this is your home now, angels. You’re more than welcome to dig in. Of course, if your...Partners let you.” Mumbo said, smiling. As much as he wanted to say owners, he didn’t want to say that in front of Grian. 

“Go ahead, Impulse! You’re probably hungry!” Tango said, giggling as he looked at the taller brunette, who smiled and nodded, taking a plate and grabbing some food along with Tango, both laughing.

“You’ve been good, for the most part...You’re welcome to eat.” Doc said, motioning for Bdubs to grab a plate and to grab what he wanted to eat. Bdubs huffed, crossing his arms. Only to have a piece of bread shoved in his mouth, as he then began to eat it.

“Here you go. You’re really small, you should really eat more.” Cub said, smiling as he placed a plate of food in front of Scar, who blushed softly and nodded, taking the bread from the plate and munching on it slowly.

Grian smiled happily, they’re friends seemed that they were fine. Bdubs was stubborn, he wasn’t surprised if he was being a slight brat with...Doc, his name was? Cub, right off the bat, seemed to be sweet with Scar. And Impulse, he always followed what he was told to do, as he wasn’t one to usually break the rules. Well, sometimes.

He blinked as a plate of food was placed in front of him. He looked up at Mumbo, who was smiling. “There you are, little angel. If you want more, you’re more than welcome to grab as much as you want.” He told him with a charming smile. Grian smiled, as he placed his hand gently on Mumbo’s, blushing softly.

“Thank you.” He giggled. This caused Mumbo to blush slightly, his heart beginning to thump loudly, as if he was the only one able to hear the loud thump. 

Grian was beautiful. His beautiful white wings were gorgeous, his lightly tanned skin shining beautifully, as it was free of any blemishes. Oh how wanted to add blemishes on the blank canvas of the angel. Mess up his beautiful blonde hair, and simply wanting those hazel eyes to simply look at him, and only him. To have him think of nothing else but him. As much as Mumbo didn’t want to admit it. Not wanting to tell himself the truth.

He was slowly falling.

  
  


Dinner had ended, and Mumbo’s friends were simply talking, letting the angels stay at the table to talk, as they were laughing and giggling. “Are you for sure this plan of yours is going to work?” Doc asked Mumbo, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, slightly turning to look at the angels, Bdubs specifically.

“I’m sure it will.” Tango told him, smiling as he was looking at Impulse. “If we play our cards right, it just might. But it seems Mumbo is falling for Grian.” Cub chuckled softly, laughing as Mumbo hit his arm sharply, yet playfully.

“Shut up!” Mumbo said, his face flushed. “Besides, you all can’t say anything. You’re falling for them just as much as I am!” He told his friends. The three blushed softly. Tango whistled as he scratched his head, Doc grumbled as he also looked away and Cub smiled, having no remorse at all for falling for Scar. “Besides, if that’s the case...It just might turn out better for all of us.” Mumbo said, chuckling at the flushed faces of his friends.

“But, Cub is right. If we do play our cards right, we may have more help taking over Ophirium.” Mumbo said. “And I mean, we get something out of it too.” He chuckled, as he looked towards Grian, seeing him giggling with his friends as he smiled brightly.

  
  


The angels were sitting at the table, laughing. “So...How are they treating you?” Grian asked his friends.

“He’s caring, just...Tough I suppose.” Bdubs, shrugging as a small hue of pink appeared on his tan cheeks, huffing. “He’s probably tough, because you’re so stubborn.” Scar giggled as Grian joined in on the giggling as well. Bdubs blushed massively, stuttering and fumbling for words.

“Tango is sweet. He was showing me earlier on his fire powers. He’s...Actually really fun to be around.” Impulse, scratching the back of his neck.

“Cub is very sweet! He’s so caring, I know it’s only been a day I think, but he’s really nice.” Scar said, holding his hands to his face as he was blushing.

“You see? I told you guys for the longest of time that it could be demons are just misunderstood.” Grian said, puffing out his chest triumphantly. “I mean...I’m not excusing all demons, but that doesn’t mean they’re all the same.” Grian said shyly, scratching his cheek a little.

“By the way, where is Ren and Iskall?” Grian asked. “Yeah, where are they?” Scar said, as Grian and Scar looked at Bdubs and Impulse for answers.

Bdubs and Impulse bit their lips, looking at each other. They could feel eyes on them, even if the demons were not in the same room as them. “Uh...Ren is fine, he’s with his...Partner too.” Bdubs said, smiling nervously. “As for Iskall...We’re not entirely sure.” Impulse lied. He knew where Iskall was, he was in the dungeon. Most likely silenced because of all the thrashing around he had done and all the insults he was throwing towards the girls that guarded the dungeon.

“Oh...Well, I hope he’s okay. I can’t imagine how much Stress is missing him though.” Grian said, frowning softly. “She’s probably missing all of us. But Iskall is her lover, of course she would miss him the most.” He explained.

“I’m sure everything will turn out fine.” Scar said, as he placed his hand on Grian’s shoulder. “For now, I think we’re all safe here.” He smiled.

Grian nodded. Yeah, they were safe. He felt safe, especially with Mumbo.

“You all having fun?” He heard Mumbo chuckle, as he turned around. “Yeah, just catching up a little bit.” Grian smiled. Mumbo nodded, “Well, that’s good. It is getting late though. Why don’t we all turn in for the night? You all can have more time tomorrow.” He explained to the angels.

The angels nodded and walked over to their respective partners. “Good night, guys.” Grian said, waving towards his friends as they wished him a good night as well, following their respective partners.

“Come, little angel. I’ll take you to your room.” Mumbo smiled.

  
  


They had walked the hallways once more, simply talking. They arrived to the door of Grian’s room. “If you need me, my room is not that far from here. Just walk down this hallway and take a right, you’ll see large black doors with dark purple symbols.” Mumbo explained to Grian, smiling.

Grian nodded, as he looked around the hallway. He walked over to Mumbo, biting his lip nervously. He went on the tip of his toes, as he kissed Mumbo’s cheek gently. Causing the demon males breath to hitch slightly, a small hue of pink on his cheeks. Mumbo watched as Grian back up a little bit, as he placed his hand gently on the cheek that was kissed. He watched as Grian fiddled with his fingers shyly.

“I-I...I wanted to show you my t-thanks, for being so nice to me and my friends…” He said quietly. He looked up at Mumbo, his hazel eyes sparkling beautifully in the dim light of the hallway, a beautiful smile appearing on the angels face. 

“Good night, Mumbo.” He said softly, as he opened the doors to his room, and gently closed them, leaving Mumbo there, dumbfounded.

He gulped and walked down the hall, taking the right as he went over to his room. He opened his room doors, and closed them, leaning his back against the doors. He hadn’t expected that. He really didn’t see that coming. He covered his flushed faces, groaning softly. He couldn’t believe himself. He was falling in deep for the small angel. This just made him want him more. Just want grab him and have him then and there. But he needed to control himself, he didn’t want to scare Grian.

Mumbo sighed, as he ran his hand through his slick hair, messing it up slightly. Was this how his father felt when he had met his mother, Ann? He wasn’t for sure. He knew demons were capable of love.

And it he was slowly falling for the little angel known as Grian. 

He was going to do all he could to get the angel. He wanted the angel. He needed the angel. And nothing was going to get in his way of getting at Grian. He was going to have him by his side, and love him and spoil him.

“He will be my Queen…” Mumbo growled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this chapter! ( •̀ ω •́ )✧
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment down below on what you thought of this chapter. And if you haven't already, consider leaving a kudos! It's very much appreciated! ❤
> 
> Thank you all for the support you have been showing in this story! I'm so glad you're all enjoying it!


	7. Wants & Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian comes to the realization that he needs and wants Mumbo in his life. And he decides for himself that he's going to tell him.
> 
> Little does he know, that Mumbo is going through the same feeling as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya little buns! I'm back with Chapter 6 of this story! I just wanted to say a massive thank you to all of you who have been reading this story! Your comments are so sweet and very much appreciated as well! You're all so amazing and I cannot thank you enough! ❤
> 
> As I said before, I will be doing my best to bring you guys chapters as much as possible. I hope you can all bear with me along this journey! (✿◡‿◡)

Days had turn into weeks and weeks had turned into months, and the angels had gotten used to living inside the palace walls. They were able to find Ren a couple weeks ago, as he had been freed from False, as much as she had found him cute, she was much more into girls. 

Grian was walking down the palace hallways. Mumbo and his friends were busy with a meeting. Of what? He wasn’t sure. But he had to admit, he was really falling hard for the demon prince. As much as he wouldn’t admit that to his friends. He was sweet, caring, and always made sure that he was well fed and entertained. He had gotten along with many of the workers here in the castle. False and Cleo were very teasing, but sweet. Joe was usually in the library and taught Grian about demon heritage and the different types. And Xisuma although seemed harsh at first, was timid and sweet, and his partner Keralis seemed to overly energetic, which at times were fun. 

Grian sighed softly, as he walked around. He was given new clothes as well from Mumbo, as a gift. He wore an oversized red sweater, black skinny jeans and black shoes. 

This made Grian blush and bite his lip. He wanted Mumbo, he needed him. Not just sexually. But lovingly. He wanted to be held by him, coddled by him. Be spoiled by him. His friends were already one step ahead of him, Doc had announced him and Bdubs were dating, and although Bdubs denied it, with a flustered look, their actions said otherwise. 

Cub and Scar were quiet about their relationship. But Grian knew, it was so obvious whenever Scar talked about him. His face flushing, the way his smile beamed. 

Impulse and Tango were like two peas in a pod, always doing some shenanigans around the castle. And Grin enjoyed that, especially when it came to TNT. 

“Grian!” Scar said excitedly, as Grian quickly turned around, as Scar had flown to him and tackled him, as Grian fell with a small sound of an ‘oof’. Grian chuckled softly as he held onto the brunette. “Hey, Scar! What’s up?” He asked him, raising his eyebrow in question as he looked at him. 

“You looked lonely, I came to keep you company!” He said with a smile. “I’m lonely? Or you miss Cub?” Grian giggled, laughing as Scar’s face flushed red. 

“B-Both!” He whined. Grian shook his head with a smile, “Do you want to take a walk with me then? I was just walking to clear my head.” Grian told Scar, who grinned and nodded, the two beginning to continue Grian’s walk. 

“So...What’s on your mind?” Scar asked, frowning slightly as hear Grian sigh. “Mumbo…” Grian said softly. “I just can’t get him out of my head. I want him, I need him. I want to be with him.” Grian explained to Scar, as a small blush appeared on his lightly tanned cheeks. “Does that make me selfish?” Grian asked Scar, looking towards his friend. 

Scar hummed, “No? I think it’s normal, you have a crush on him Gri, you can’t change that.” Scar told him, “I mean, I don’t see how that makes you particularly selfish.” He told him. 

Grian hummed and nodded. Maybe Scar was right. Now, if only he could tell Mumbo. 

In Ophirium, it had been months since her friends had left. And Stress couldn’t stop thinking about them. Warrior Angels had tried their best to spy in Arkonnath to see if they could spot any signs of the angels that had been kidnapped. And so far, there was no luck in actually finding the angels. But, there were some rumors floating around and comments she didn’t want to hear.

“Did you hear? I heard those angels fell in love with demons. What traitors…”

“I heard from a couple lower demons that Iskall has been getting tortured non-stop because he refuses to listen to the demons. I’m surprised he isn’t dead.”

“Look at her...Poor thing, having to deal with the fact her friends are traitors…”

“I heard from some demon the other day, that Iskall is falling for someone else...Could it be a demon? Poor Stress.”

And the they went on and on. And Stress had had enough. She couldn’t take it anymore. She wasn’t a fighter angel. Far from it, she was a healer, nothing more. However, she just had to know what was happening to her friends, friends she had known for so long. Her lover, who she refused to believe was dead, and or had replaced her with someone else. She needed to know. At least to ease her mind.

That night, she sneaked into the Weaponry Room that the palace had, holding spears, bows and arrows, etc. She decided to grab the bow and arrows, as close range fighting wasn’t really appealing to her. Once she had grabbed what she needed, she quietly flew out of the palace walls, making sure she wasn’t spotted.

Stress had decided to leave from another direction towards the demon kingdom of Arkonnath. It would take her a couple days, but it was going to be easier than sneaking out from the Golden Gates, especially because she wasn’t a fighter.

“Guys...I really hope those rumors aren’t true…” Stress said, sighing softly and began to embark on her journey.

Mumbo sighed, “Alright. I think that concludes our meeting for today, boys.” He said, groaning as he stretched. The boys also sighed, slumping onto their seats.

“Finally! Sorry, Mumbo. But I was seriously about to fall asleep in my seat.” Tango said, groaning as he placed his forehead on the glass table, sighing softly as all he wanted to do was go with Impulse and play with some TNT. Maybe he would ask Grian if he wanted to play with them later.

“Yeah, I know it was boring. I didn’t have a choice, my father wanted us to talk about what we’re exactly going to do to take over Ophirium.” Mumbo chuckled softly, shaking his head and Tango’s actions.

“I mean, I’m just saying. You should really tell Grian at this point. If you make him yours now, we just might be able to take over it faster.” Doc said, shrugging as he crossed his arms. “I mean, we’ve captured our angels hearts. I don’t see why you haven’t yet. Are you shy, Mumbo~?” Doc teased, only to laugh as a crumpled paper hit his face.

“S-Shut it!” Mumbo said, his face flushed a hue of red. Cub chuckled, “Dude, you gotta do it. The sexual tension is high. And I’m sure everyone can see it. Even your father.” He laughed.

Mumbo grumbled, as he crossed his arms and turned to look out the window. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right...I guess I just don’t want to make it seem I’m using him. Don’t get me wrong, that was my intention at first! Nothing more. But, I guess I really just couldn’t help but fall for him, guys…” He sighed, as he rubbed his temples gently, groaning at his own frustration.

“Oh boy. Mumbo’s got it bad~” Tango giggled, as he whistled a teasing tune. “Yeah, no shit he’s got it bad.” Doc laughed, and Cub simply chuckled, shaking his head at the other two males antics. 

Mumbo groaned, listening to the teasing antics of his friends. They weren’t wrong. He definitely had it bad. What was he supposed to do? Tell Grian that he had initially captured him to take over Ophirium? But now he’s fallen in deep for him? But I still want to take over your previous home and I’d want your help? Mumbo shook his head. He couldn’t say that to Grian! What if he hated him for that? What if because of that, he would escape ack to Ophirium and his opinion on his would just do a full one eighty?

Cub stood up from his chair, and walked over to Mumbo, placing his hand on his shoulder. Mumbo looked up at him, seeing his friend with a smile.

“Mumbo, just be honest with him. We all were, and everything turned out just fine for all of us. Sure, it was hard for all of us. Especially for Doc, since he and Bdubs buttheads all the time.” He told him.

“Hey! We turned out just fine!” Doc growled, groaning softly as he looked at Cub, who simply snickered.

“Like I was saying. You just really need to be honest with him.” He told him, as he patted the taller males back.

Mumbo nodded and sighed, “Yeah, you’re probably right.” He said, as he also stood up from his seat just like everyone else. “I’ll meet up with you guys later, and I’ll ask Grian if he wants to play with TNT later with you Tango. I just gotta talk to him.” Mumbo chuckled, as he watched Tango cheer and everyone left the room.

Mumbo closed the doors of the meeting room, as he walked to go find Grian. He needed to tell him, he needed to get these feelings off his chest. He continued to walk down the hallway, bumping into someone. He was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t realized he had bumped into a smaller body, till he heard a soft “ow” and a whine.

“Oh! Goodness me, I’m so sorry.” Mumbo said, his eyes widening at the person he had just bumped into. The exact angel he was looking for; Grian.

“Ow…” Grian whined, and rubbed his nose gently, as it had hit a hard, strong chest. He looked up, blushing softly as he noticed it was the demon prince he was looking for; Mumbo. The man he was crushing on, right in front of him. “Grian! You okay?” Mumbo asked, as he held out his hand towards Grian to help him up from the floor. Grian smiled shyly, as he took his hand gently as Mumbo helped him up.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” He smiled up at him.

Mumbo let out a sigh of relief, and smiled gently at him. “That’s good. I’m actually glad I bumped into you, I’ve...Been meaning to talk to you.” He told the small male, who blinked and tilted his head.

“Oh, funny. I’ve been meaning to talk to you too…” Grian said quietly, as he fiddled with his fingers nervously.

Mumbo blinked, and bit his lip. Afraid of what Grian wanted to talk to him about. “How about we talk in my chambers? I can have Aya bring in some tea and snacks for us, if you’d like.” Mumbo smiled, his smile getting even wider as he saw the beautiful smile that Grian had given to him.

“That sounds lovely, Mumbo.” Grian said.

Mumbo nodded, “Let’s go to my room then.” He said, as they walked towards down the hallway to head to his private room. Along the way, having found the small child and asked her nicely to bring in some snacks and tea for them in his room, receiving a cute nod from the little blonde child.

They reached his room, as Mumbo allowed Grian to enter first. Grian looked around the room in amazement. It was beautiful, shades of purple and black filled the room, shelves of many different contraptions were on the them. Did Mumbo build those? He didn’t know he liked to invent things. He’d have to ask him about that later. A large, california king bed with a beautiful shade of red sheets, and gray see-through curtain covered the bed, giving just slight privacy. A golden chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling, with small diamonds hanging from it as well. Paintings of the royal family as well filled the room, and a large window with the perfect view of the Kingdom.

Mumbo chuckled, seeing the astonished face of Grian’s. He had to commemorate that face to memory. “Go ahead, you’re more than welcome to take a seat on the couch in the corner where the coffee table is.” Mumbo said, gesturing him over to the couch.

Grian sat down nervously, as Mumbo had sat down next to him as well. They heard a knock, “Come in, Aya.” Mumbo said, and smiled as he watched the little girl phase through the door with some linzer cookies and freshly prepared tea. “You can just set it down here, Aya. I’ll pour the tea. You’re more than welcome to go take a break, if you’d like, little one.” He told the small child.

Aya smiled happily, as she gently set down the tea and cookies, and bowed. “Thank you, my lord.” She said cutely. “No, thank you, little one. Now run along.” Mumbo chuckled, ruffling her hair gently, as she giggled and left the room.

Mumbo grabbed the tea pot and took a hold of the tea cup as he poured the hot substance into the ceramic cup.

“Now, what did you want to talk about, Grian?” Mumbo asked, as he prepared the tea for the smaller male, as he knew exactly how he liked it, as they would have tea and snacks every so often when he had the chance.

Grian gulped and blushed softly. This was it. This was the moment to tell Mumbo how he felt. 

He couldn’t back out now, this might be his only chance. But how was he supposed to tell him?

How was he even supposed to start this conversation!? He was unsure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! And I'm sorry (not) on leaving you on a cliffhanger! (￣y▽,￣)╭ If you all have enjoyed this story, if you haven't already, leave a kudos or a comment down below! You all are so amazing, and I cannot express how wonderful you all are! ❤
> 
> And I will see you guys back tomorrow with the next chapter for this story! Bye bye little buns! ❤


	8. Confessions & Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo finally confesses his feelings to Grian, and tells him the true plan that he was going to originally go with. Will Grian accept him?
> 
> And what was that blood curdling scream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little bun's! I'm back with another chapter! (✿◡‿◡) I was going to bring this chapter to you yesterday, but I was busy with a lot of chores, and I haven't been feeling the best either. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter nonetheless!
> 
> And thank you all so much for reading and for your support on this book! It makes me so happy and I can't thank you all enough!

Grian breathed in and out, as Mumbo gently placed the tea cup of tea in front of him. “Don’t force yourself, Grian. Take your time.” He said, smiling gently at the small angel.

He took the tea cup gently, as he stared down at the warm liquid in the cup. He sighed softly, and looked up at Mumbo, “So...I know it’s been a couple months now since I’ve been here…” Grian started, as he gently took a sip of the liquid, smiling at the fact that Mumbo had made it exactly how he liked it.

“As I was saying, well...During these past couple months, the more I’m with you...T-The more I want to be with you…” He said shyly, blushing softly, looking up at Mumbo. Mumbo blinked, as he could slowly feel his cheeks begin to burn, “W-What I’m trying to say is…” Grian said, placing his tea cup down and shyly placed his hand on top of Mumbo’s.

“I-I want to be your l-lover…” He said shyly, looking down as he refused to meet Mumbo’s emerald eyes. 

Mumbo felt that his heart was going to practically jump out of his body. He was unsure on how to respond, on how to feel. This was practically a confession. A confession Mumbo didn’t expect from the small angel. He gently moved his hand, as he took Grian’s smaller hand in his own. He bit his lip. He hadn’t expected confessions to be so...Difficult. And yet, he had to do it, he needed to confess. Everything.

Mumbo sighed gently, “Grian…” He started out, as he coughed a little. “I also have been wanting to confess the same to you. I want to make you mine, to show the whole kingdom you’re mine, and mine alone.” He told Grian, smiling softly as he saw the smaller male beam happily.

“Although, there is one last thing I need to confess to you.” He told him, watching as Grian gently tilted his head in confusion. “You see, when I first captured you...I intended to make you mine to begin with. Though, not in a loving manner…” He said, sighing softly as he scratched the back of his neck, averting his gaze away from Grian. “I was initially going to use you to take over Ophirium. To manipulate and convince you that Ophirium and angels were nothing but trouble…” He told him. “Be that as it may seem, I slowly began to catch feelings for you, my heart feels like it’s going to thump out my chest, simply by hearing you giggle or see you smile…” He confessed.

“And it made me realize, I want you...For you.” He told him, still not meeting the angels gaze. Grian looked at him, hazel eyes widening at the sudden confession Mumbo had given him.

He felt the same as him.

He liked him. He  _ wanted  _ him!

Grian smiled softly, as he gently held Mumbo’s face, turning him to look at him. “Mumbo...I’m so proud of you.” He said softly. This caused Mumbo to blink, as his eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

Grian giggled softly, seeing the confusion plastered on the demon’s face. “You were able to tell me the truth. The whole truth, and that’s something to be proud of.” He told him, as he scooted closer to the male. “And, even if those were your intentions...I still want to be with you. If you’ll accept me.” He told him gently, a loving smile on his face.

Mumbo’s breath hitched. He wanted to be with him. Even if he had told him the truth, He still wanted to be with him. He placed his larger hands on Grian’s smaller hands that were on his face, as he held them tightly.

“Grian, you need to be sure...If you’re with me, I’ll still end up taking over Ophirium at some point. This war will have to end.” He told him, “Are you sure you still want to be with me? A demon who will eventually get rid of your home?” He whispered, as emerald eyes met with those beautiful hazel that always caught him in a trance.

Grian bit his lip softly. Did he miss Ophirium? Yes, he did. It was his home. It was where he was born. Where he had lived, and fought with his friends. However, he had everyone here. Yes, he missed Stress. No doubt about that. But he didn’t really have anything that he could hold onto. He smiled as he leaned in closer, only a small space left, before their lips could even touch. “It might have been my home...But this is my home now. I’ll do anything to be with you, Mumbo...Even if it means falling.” He told him softly.

This made Mumbo smile happily, his emerald eyes beaming with excitement. “Then, I’ll seal those words of yours, Grian.” He whispered, as he closed the gap between them gently, as his rough lips touched Grian’s soft ones, pulling him in a loving kiss.

Grian hummed softly, as he returned the kiss, the two males blushing softly. The kiss had felt as if fireworks had ignited, the heat of their flushed cheeks feeling like the heat of the hot boiling lava. This might have looked wrong. An angel and demon being together. Something forbidden. And yet, they didn’t care. This felt right. 

They broke the kiss gently, both giggling as they pressed their foreheads together.

* * *

It had been a couple days now, and Stress couldn’t handle anymore. Her feet were tired, tingling as all they wanted was to rest. Her once beautiful, wavy brunette hair, was now a slight mess. Twigs and leaves were in her loose curls, her was beautiful white and pink ombre dress was slightly torn, and one of her wings had been injured. 

The way to Arkonnath was dangerous. She had known this. Why hadn’t she stayed? Because she simply wanted to be the hero and save her lover and friends. To prove none of the rumors were true.

Her eyes widened in fear, gasping as low snarls and growls could be heard throughout the dead forest. She ran as fast her legs could take her, ignoring the burning sensation her legs were feeling, she wanted to get to some form of safety. To find somewhere to hide. The growls and the snarls got louder, making Stress whimper as she could feel tears stinging her eyes, and gasping as she tripped over a rock. Stress had fell to the ground and rolled down a dirt hill.

Stress groaned in pain, weakly propping herself up. Her eyes widened as she was met with red eyes and a maniacal smile.

“Hello, pretty angel~” It giggled, as the demon whistled, as Stress looked around, seeing bright red eyes glow from the bushes and the trees, hearing the maniacal giggles from the demons. Stress panted quickly, as the demon took her face gently, licking her cheek as he giggled.

“You’re gonna be such a delicious snack for us! Oh what a lucky day~!” It laughed, causing the other demons surrounding her to join in the laughter with giggles.

Stress whimpered as tears streamed down her cheeks, as all she could do was scream and wail.

  
  


Impulse and Tango were walking around, as Tango was holding onto the taller angels arm, giggling as they talked about the recent TNT contraption Tango had built.

“You’re such a genius Tango. You just need to be more careful, you almost gave me a heart attack when you flew through the TNT!” Impulse said, chuckling as he shook his head, smiling down at his lover, who smiled happily and giggled. “I’m sorry! But it was just so much fun!” Tango said, as he pulled on Impulse’s arm slightly, kissing his cheek.

The two were then stopped from their interaction as they could hear a blood curdling scream. A female. 

“What the hell?” Tango said, “Come on, Impulse. Let’s go check it out!” He told his lover, as Impulse took Tango in his arms and used his wings to fly above, to get a better view if they could spot where the scream had came from.

As Impulse flew, Tango took around the surroundings. He noticed lower class demons were surrounding a certain area, to soon spot a hint of white wings.

“Impulse, right there!” Tango said, as Impulse flew lower, going behind a couple of lower class demons, who snarled and growled, turning around. Only for their eyes to widen. Tango growled in return, making the demons whimper as they quickly ran away. “I swear, we need to control them more at times…” He shook his head. Impulse chuckled softly, to look over, only for his eyes to widen.

“Stress!?” He said, running over to the wounded, small female. Her eyes were widened and she was shaking uncontrollably, blood and bruises surrounded her once beautiful, unbruised skin. Bite marks could be seen, and some feathers seeming to have been ripped off from her wings.

Impulse went to touch her, to see if she was okay. She screamed, panicking as she scooted back, or as best as she could, as Stress panted heavily and cried.

Impulse frowned, looking at Tango. “We need to take her back, she needs help.” He told his lover. Tango frowned, “Babe, I’d love to help...But, as an intruder, she’ll have to be kept in the dungeon, until Mumbo figures out what to do with her.” He said softly, looking down at his lover. Impulse sighed, as he picked up Stress, who was now too tired to protest, as her brown eyes slowly closed, passing out. “That’s fine...But let’s not put her in the same dungeon as Iskall...I don’t think he’ll want to see her like this.” He sighed softly.

Tango nodded, as they walked out of the forest, and back towards the castle.

* * *

“Wait, Stress!? Why would she venture all the way down here! She doesn’t even know how to fight!” Bdubs said worriedly, “Babe, calm down.” Doc said, sighing.

Everyone had met up in Mumbo’s meeting room, wondering on what to do. “She is a trespasser, we’ll have to rule her out as one.” Cub said, as Scar looked down, refusing to voice his opinion. He was just worried for Stress.

“She probably got the courage to come down here. She must have sneaked into Ophirium’s weaponry room. She’s the least angel you’d expect to enter there.” Impulse said, as his arms were crossed. “She’s going to be suffering a lot. She might even develop some form of PTSD.” Tango explained.

Mumbo sighed, leaning into his chair as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was unsure of what to do. Stress, the angel that was found, was considered a trespasser. Now, she didn’t seem to pose any threat at all. It had seemed the weapons she had on her had barely been used, from what False had told him. “Mumby?” Grian said softly, as he placed his hand gently on his shoulder, taking Mumbo away from his thoughts.

“We’ll keep her in the dungeon for now, I’ll have False take a look at her wounds, see what we can do.” Mumbo explained to everyone.

“And our other prisoner?” Doc asked, referring to Iskall.

“...He hasn’t been fighting any of us for the past couple months. Doc, I’m going to need you to make me a potion. We’re going to transform him. He may be of use to us.” Mumbo explained, earning a nod from Doc.

Normally, angels were not transformed in that way. They had to accept the fact of wanting to fall and become a demon. Yet, he didn’t want Iskall to fight it.

He was going to transform him, whether he liked it or not. It was going to mess with his memories of everything he once knew. And he couldn’t change that, and it was probably better that way.

“When do you want it done?” Doc asked, as he stood up from his seat.

Mumbo opened his eyes, his once emerald eyes now a deep, dark purple. 

“Tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed this chapter, go ahead and leave a kudos if you haven't already or a comment down below! I really appreciate it! ( •̀ ω •́ )✧
> 
> And thank you all so much once again! I'm really happy writing this book, and I really hope you're all enjoying this book!
> 
> If you'd like to, follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/llsmolbunll


	9. Transformation & Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo meets with everyone in the dungeon to go help with the transformation of Iskall. The angels don't have the guts to witness the pain Iskall will go through.
> 
> But one decides to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya little buns! I'm back with another chapter! ❤ I'm slightly proud of this chapter, and I'm so happy to be bringing it to you all! Thank you all so much for reading this book and leaving me such sweet comments! Now, I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm happy you're all enjoying nonetheless! (✿◡‿◡)
> 
> Anyway, let's get on with the chapter! (*￣3￣)╭

Mumbo and Grian walked down the hallways towards the dungeons. He had announced for everyone to come to the dungeon later tonight to start the demonic transformation process on Iskall.

Grian was holding onto Mumbo’s arm, as he bit his lip. “Mumby, is it going to hurt him?” He asked him softly.

Mumbo looked down at Grian, frowning softly. “The way we’re doing it, yes. There are three methods of becoming a demon.” He told Grian. “One, is through a potion. This is the most painful. Second, would be accepting your falling as an angel, this process is still slightly painful, but not as much as the first.” He said.

He then blushed softly, as he averted his gaze. “The third way of doing it, would be through bonding. This would mean mating with a demon.” He coughed slightly.

Grian blushed softly, as he looked away. “O-Okay...That makes s-sense.” He said shyly.

They had finally reached the dungeon, where False and Cleo were once again guarding the door. “You sure you want to do this Mumbo?” Cleo said, raising her eyebrow. Mumbo nodded, “It might be our best bet. He’s a good fighter from what I’m aware of, and having more demons on hand isn’t such a bad idea.” He told her.

“Where did you leave Stress?” He asked.

“She’s in the other dungeon room, I decided to keep the cutie away from the scene, as she still possesses some form of fear. She panicked when I came in to check on her earlier.” False explained to Mumbo.

Grian frowned softly as he looked down, “She’s going to be so heartbroken…” He said softly, causing the three demons to frown.

“She’ll get better, love. Unfortunately, we can’t do anything about heartbreak. The only thing we can do to help her, is slowly have her forget about him.” Cleo explained to Grian, who simply nodded. “Ooh~ You can leave that to me~ Iskall can have Ren!” She giggled.

The girls opened the doors, allowing Mumbo and Grian inside, as everyone else was waiting in the dungeon.

Mumbo looked towards Doc, “Did you bring it?” He asked. “Course I did. Who do you think I am?” He chuckled, throwing the potion bottle as Mumbo grabbed it with ease.

“Do I have to stay and watch?” Bdubs whispered towards Doc, who looked down at his lover. “You don’t have to, babe. I won’t force you. You’re more than welcome to leave the room if needed.” He told him as he gently held him by the waist with one arm.

“I...I don’t want to stay either. It’d be too much.” Impulse said, as he scratched the back of his head. “You don’t have to, Impy. Don’t force yourself.” Tango chuckled softly.

Cub looked down at Scar, who was looking down at the floor, visibly shaking. He held him gently, “Why don’t you go wait outside with the others?” He whispered, earning a simple nod from Scar.

Impulse, Bdubs, and Scar were just about to leave, till Impulse turned around and looked at Grian. “Grian?” He asked, as said angel looked up slightly at the taller angel. “Are you coming or are you staying?” He asked softly. Grian blinked and looked towards his friend, and looked back at the others. He frowned softly, he didn’t want to watch what could happen to Iskall. But, it wasn’t like Iskall was going to forget everything. 

Maybe it would help if he stayed? Iskall did practically raise him when he was born from that cloud. 

“I’m going to stay.” Grian said, looking towards his friends. “Maybe it might help if one of us stays.” He said with a small smile. Impulse frowned, nodding. “Just be careful.” He said. “Always!” Grian giggled.

The three angels left the dungeon room, as Grian stayed by Mumbo’s side. Mumbo smiled, happy that Grian had decided to stay. “Tango, unlock the gate.” Mumbo said.

Tango nodded, as he used his index finger, growing his nail longer as he unlocked the dungeon gate. He opened the door, letting Mumbo inside to then close it once more. Grian watched worriedly through the outside of the dungeon, “Will everything be okay?” Grian asked Cub worriedly.

Cub hummed, “It’ll be fine. Mumbo knows what he’s doing.” He told him, reassuring the smaller angel.

Mumbo opened the bottle, as he lifted his hand, and tightened it in a fist, so tightly that small drops of blood fell into the bottle, as the once light purple bottle had turned into a black with slight purple potion.

He walked towards Iskall, the angel still chained to the wall. Iskall was thinner, as if he didn’t eat much. At first it was because he had refused, but as the months had passed, he could only eat so little, too weak from all the torture he had to withstand from the demons. Iskall moved slightly, as he could feel Mumbo’s hand lift his face.

He could see the dark purple eyes that Mumbo possessed, as he could feel shadows wrap around the chains, removing him from them. Mumbo placed the bottle to Iskall’s lips, forcing the weakened angel to drink the strange substance in the bottle.

Mumbo placed Iskall on the floor, backing away slightly as Iskall’s body began to shudder as he began to pant heavily. Only for those pants to become blood curdling screams.

Iskall’s eye widened as he screamed, his body convulsing as if he was having a seizure. The once white feathers slowly began to fall onto the stone floor of the dungeon, his one green eye turning from red to green, red to green. 

Grian bit his lip as he watched. He wanted to avert his gaze, he really did. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t help but watch as Iskall was screaming, he could clearly hear his bones cracking, as his body became muscular once more. What once used to be beautiful angelic white wings, had now been turned into dark red, bat like wings. And horns could clearly be seen on the side of his head, just like the majority of the demons.

Mumbo watched as Iskall had fully transformed into a demon. The scars he had once held had healed, his once thin body and turned to it’s muscular body once more.

He crouched down to the heavily panting male. “Welcome to the demon world, Iskall.” He said simply.

Iskall panted heavily, looking up weakly at Mumbo. “Do you remember anything at all?” Mumbo asked him, seeing Iskall look confused. “Some...Stuff are a little fuzzy.” The Swede explained weakly.

Mumbo hummed and nodded. He motioned for Tango to open the cell gate, “Grian, come inside.” Mumbo said.

Grian gulped slightly, and nodded, walking into the cell. He got on his knees as he looked at Iskall, smiling sadly. Iskall looked up at Grian, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. “...Grian?” He asked softly. Grian nodded, as he gently placed his hand on Iskall’s bare shoulder. “Yeah, it’s me. Do you...Do you remember anything? Do you remember Stress?” He asked softly.

Iskall shook his head, “I...Who? My brain is fuzzy, I don’t remember much...I slightly remember Ophirium, I remember you...And Ren? I remember him too.” He said softly.

Mumbo sighed softly, “I’m sorry, Grian.” He said softly.

Grian shook his head, smiling sadly at Mumbo. “You did what you had to do.” He said softly.

“Doc, take him to my mother in the infirmary. After that, I want you to train him personally. He’ll need to get used to his demon powers.” Mumbo said, as he helped Iskall up, who groaned softly.

“Understood.” Doc said with a nod, going over to Mumbo as he took Iskall, and helped the male walk through the dungeon, leaving it.

* * *

Stress was not longer in her cell, as she was sitting on a medical bench as False had been checking her wounds. She didn’t necessarily trust False, hell she didn’t trust any of them. But it was nice of her to check on her and clean her wounds she had received.

“There, those herbs should help for now.” False said with a smile, as she stood up and looked at Stress.

“T-Thank you…” Stress said softly, averting her gaze from the oceanic eyes that were staring right down at her. The two girls heard the door opening, as they turned to see who came in. Stress’ eyes widened at the sight she had seen.

“I-Iskall?” She said, her voice cracking as she trembled. Doc stopped in his tracks, as Iskall turned to look at who called towards him. “Oh my goodness...Iskall, I thought you were dead! Oh love!” Stress cried, only to notice the confusion on his face. “Sorry...But, do I know you at all?” He asked.

Stress laughed a bit, sniffling. “Y-You’re...You’re kidding, right?” She whispered, as Iskall shook his head. “I-It’s me, Stress. Your friend and your lover…” She cried.

Iskall frowned, “I’m sorry...But I believe you have the wrong person.” He said, as Doc sighed softly. “Come on, Iskall. We need to get you to Queen Ann who’s in the infirmary.” He said, “Sorry, Falsey.” Doc said, nodding his head as he left the area, leaving False with the crying angel.

Stress felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Her lover had no recollection of her. No memory of her at all. Not only that, he was no longer the angel she had once known. He was one of  _ them.  _

Stress cried and wailed, putting her face in her hands as she cried. False frowned softly, the sounds of her cries making False feel sadness. She couldn't see how much this was hurting the smaller female. She had never felt any feelings like this before. The only thing False could do, was simply hug the angel. She felt Stress tense at first, only to relax as she cried, as Stress was thankful she was getting at least some form of comfort. Even if she wasn’t the person she really wanted comfort from.

* * *

Grian sighed softly as he and Mumbo had left the dungeon, as they were now in his bedroom, simply holding each other.

“Grian, you know you didn’t have to stay in there.” Mumbo said softly, sighing as he gently caressed Grian’s blonde hair. Grian shook his head, “I wanted to...I wanted Iskall to at least have someone stay with him.” He told Mumbo.

“Besides, he practically raised me when I was born...I wanted to make sure he was going to be okay.” He smiled softly as he looked up at Mumbo.

Mumbo sighed softly, nodding. “I can’t imagine how your friend Stress must be feeling.” He said to Grian. Frowning as he heard the blonde sigh, “She’s most likely heartbroken...And I can only imagine how long it’s going to take to heal it. They had been together for so long since I can remember.” Grian said to Mumbo. 

“I think within time though, she’ll be okay...Maybe even find someone new.” Grian smiled, holding hope.

Mumbo smiled as he kissed Grian’s forehead, “Once Iskall is done training, I’ll have him be my personal army. Like Cub, Tango and Doc.” He told him.

“So, will he be helping with taking over Ophirium as well?” Grian asked, looking up at Mumbo, as Mumbo nodded. “Yes, he’ll be my aerial defense and attack. Since he seems to be good with a sword.” He told Grian. 

“But we won’t be taking that plan into effect just yet. It’ll be awhile before we do. So, for now, we’ll have enough time to plan it.” Mumbo explained to him. “I need to meet up with my father tomorrow, as we’ll be discussing our next move. And I’ll have to report to him that we have a new demon in the royal army.” He sighed.

“I’ll also need you to be with me tomorrow.” Mumbo said, causing Grian to blink.

“Huh? Why?” Grian asked, tilting his head as he looked up at his raven haired lover. Mumbo chuckled softly, finding the head tilt to be quite cute. “Well, you are my partner now...And of course, being part of the royal family, you’ll need both my father and my mother’s approval.” He said.

This caused Grian to blush massively. He had completely forgotten about that, and Mumbo made a fair point. “D-Do you...Think he’ll like me?” He said shyly.

Mumbo laughed softly, making Grian pout and puff out his cheeks. “D-Don’t laugh!” Grian whined. Mumbo’s laugh slowly died down, as his emerald eyes pricked with slight tears from his laughter. “Love, I know for a fact my mother will love you.” He said, kissing Grian’s forehead once more. 

“As for my father, he might like you as well. He was a fallen angel himself, actually.” Mumbo said to Grian.

“The first one to ever fall after was banned from Ophirium.” He explained to Grian. “I remember, I read all about him when I was studying when I was younger.” Grian said, “But, he didn’t go by Asmodeous, did he?” Grian asked.

Mumbo shook his head, “His name was Ambriel. He was one of the best angel warriors of his time.” He said, looking at the large family portrait, that had been painted once he was born. “The angels had accused him of betraying them, because he had fallen in love with a lower class demon at the time, who is my mother, Ann.” He said to Grian.

“Wait...They thought he betrayed them, because he fell in love with a different species than him?” Grian asked. “That’s ridiculous.” He huffed.

Mumbo chuckled softly, “Yes, it is. But at that time, it was forbidden to fall in love with angels and demons. It still is, frankly.” He said. “However, my father is lenient, as he was once an angel who had fallen in love with a demon woman.” Mumbo explained. “My father decided to take the fall, as the angelic guards kicked him out of Ophirium.” He told him.

“He fought his way through, and soon enough, he became the strongest demon of his time. Building Arkonnath that we know today.” He explained. “As he wanted no ties with Ophirium, he got rid of his angelic name, adopting the name Asmodeous.”

Grian nodded, taking in all the information. This had just proved his point. The angels were simply unfair.

They only believed that angels should be the ones to exist. All because they served a God, that told him that they must banish any angel that betrayed their rules. Throwing them off the cloud of Ophirium, leaving the once angels to practically die alone, with hatred.

It was no wonder the demons had hated their kind. And Grian couldn’t blame them.

“Thank you for telling me about your father.” Grian said, smiling, “It makes me feel closer to you already, Mumby.” He giggled.

Mumbo smiled as he held Grian close. “I’m just glad I was able to fall for someone, whose views were so different than the others.” He told him, nuzzling his face gently as Grian giggled even more.

“I’m glad you’re mine.” Mumbo whispered, as he kissed Grian’s cheek gently.

Grian smiled, as he sat up slightly and took Mumbo’s face in his hands gently, leaning closer to him.

“As am I.” He whispered softly, closing the gap between them as they shared a loving kiss, both humming into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! If you did enjoy it, leave a kudos if you haven't already! Or a comment down below! ❤
> 
> And thank you all so much for supporting me in this story! I'm actually quite happy with this story! That, and it gives me an excuse to write about demons and angels. I'm a hoe for those type of AU's.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, and I will see you all tomorrow with a new chapter! ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I do hope you enjoyed this prologue. I will be uploading the next chapter tomorrow, as I have my other chapter of TSBU with Evan to work on! \\(￣︶￣*\\))
> 
> If you did enjoy this story, leave a kudos and a comment below! I appreciate all of your guys support! And I can't wait to be uploading more chapters to bring this story to all of you! Thank you so much, and stay safe! ❤


End file.
